Misunderstood
by DBZ AWESUM
Summary: What happens when James lets slip something about Logan's dreamiest chocolate brown eyes?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTR or any of its characters.

**A/N: **Here's another one shot I wrote in **MisreadSoul**'s honour. I hope it's better than my last one. Please read and review.

* * *

"Die, die, die" James said, chanting his war cry, while frantically pushing buttons on the game controller.

"That's not going to happen" Logan replied, pressing a combo of buttons, while moving in every direction as if he was dodging the Kung Fu moves aimed at his character.

"Hey, guys. Carlos, mom, Katie and I are going to the store for a few minutes. Do you need anything?" Kendall asked.

"Nope, I'm good" Logan replied, not taking his eyes off the television.

"I'm out of Cuda spray. Get me some?" James asked, turning his head away from the game for a moment "I need to smell good for my lady, you know, especially for our date tonight"

"Sure" Kendall answered "And yes, I know" he chuckled "Mercedes is a lucky girl" he said sarcastically heading out the door, his mom and Katie in front of him, Carlos following.

The temporary distraction was all Logan needed to defeat James' fighter.

"Game over" Logan said proudly, grinning.

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V**

James looked at me with disbelief in his hazel eyes. "I want a rematch" he demanded, pouting.

**His hot when he pouts**. "No way!" I said ignoring the thought. It's been two years since I found out I was gay. Gay for one of my best friends. I'm not actually sure when it happened, when I first saw James more as hot and gorgeous, rather than just one of my best friends. I guess it happened when Camille and I broke up.

I came into the apartment crying, and went straight to my room that I shared with Kendall, slamming the door closed, and throwing myself on my bed. I buried my face in my pillow, sobbing. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away" I said, which must have gotten mumbled by my pillow, because I heard the door open and then my bed dipped from the weight of someone.

"Logan?" James asked softly "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"Logan, look at me"

I shook my head vigorously, not wanting to come out.

"Logan" he whispered "Please come out and play"

I smiled, lifting my head from the pillow and looked into his eyes. **I've never noticed how beautiful his eyes are, a beautiful hazel**. Before I could analyse my thoughts, James spoke again.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Do I have to?" I asked pouting, which caused James to giggle.

"Yes, yes you do"

"Camille...she...broke up...with me" I said in between sobs.

"She, what?" James said surprised. I nodded. "Come here" James said moving closer, opening up his arms, and embraced me in a hug. With his arms around my waist, my head was on his shoulder. I breathed in his scent, Cuda man spray, which made him shiver. It was so intoxicating. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but we broke apart when Mrs. Knight knocked on the door and said dinner was ready. I remember during dinner I couldn't stop looking at James. That night I dreamt about him, his eyes and, a new thing I noticed during dinner, his lips.

"Come on" James persisted "I was distracted by Kendall"

"That's no excuse" I said, grinning "I would have won you any way" I said taking his controller. I now had my controller in one hand and his in the other. I shook the controllers in front of his face, mocking him. "If you really want a rematch, come and get your controller"

There was a gleam in James' eye that I hadn't seen before, as a precaution I repositioned the controllers, from in front of James' face to over my head, stretching my arms higher. Suddenly James tackled me and I fell backwards, with a thump as my head hit the arm rest of the couch, James on top of me, our faces mere inches apart. I hadn't noticed the controllers had fallen to the floor; I was too focused on James eyes. Then James spoke.

"Did I ever tell you, you have the dreamiest chocolate brown eyes" he said, before his eyes widened in shock at his own words.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? You have the most beautiful hazel eyes and the most perfect lips" I said, before thinking about it. Which will shock anyone who knows me, I always think before I do anything. There's just something about those hazel eyes.

James just smiled at me. "You think I have beautiful eyes?" he said moving a little closer.

I nodded my head, unable to speak at being so close to him.

"And you think I have perfect lips?" he asked huskily. I could feel every word on my lips. I nodded vigorously, biting my lip. I couldn't help staring at his lips, looking in his eyes and then travelling back to his lips.

"How would you like to feel these lips against yours?" he said seductively. I nodded. James was about to say something, when I leant forward, our lips met, stopping him of whatever he was about to say. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission, which I instantly gave him. **I wanted this for so long**. He then broke the kiss, looking at me with surprise and something else.

That's when I realised he was playing with me. He didn't really want to kiss me, it was probably his plan to make me feel uncomfortable, distracting me enough so that he could get the controllers. He never thought I would actually kiss him. His mouth opened to say something but before he could say anything, I pushed him away from me. I ran into my room and closed the door, locking it. I slowly slid down the door, bringing my knees to my chest, crying.

"I'm sorry, James" I whispered "I can't handle being rejected by you" I then thought about the others, Kendall, Carlos, Katie and Mrs. Knight. What will they think about me kissing James?

I panicked. I packed all my things into my bags. While I was thinking about how I'm going to get pass James, I wrote a quick goodbye letter. Suddenly an idea struck me. I grabbed my phone and called Camille. On the second ring she answered.

"Camille, I need your help?"

* * *

**James' P.O.V**

I broke the kiss, looking at Logan with surprise. I didn't know he was such a good kisser. I was about to tell he that, when he pushed me away from him and ran to his room, locking the door.

I stared in confusion at the place where he sat not even seconds ago. **Did I do something wrong?** I realise that the plan was to make him feel uncomfortable, but when I looked into his eyes, really looked, I said he had the dreamiest eyes and I meant it, even if I never meant to say it out loud. And when he said I had beautiful eyes and perfect lips, I lost control. I wanted to know how his lips would feel against mine, but I didn't want to push him. So I asked him if he wanted to feel my lips against his. He nodded his head. I was just about to ask him if he was sure, when he kissed me. The only reason I broke the kiss was, because I was surprised to find he was such a good kisser and that he actually kissed me. Since that time I comforted Logan when Camille broke up with him, I felt attracted to him. It just felt so good when he breathed on my neck. Ever since that day I felt attracted to him, but I ignored it, afraid of what it would do to our friendship, afraid he didn't' feel the same. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, which made me jump. I opened the door to find Camille. She came in immediately.

"Camille this isn't a good time" I said, sweeping my hand through my hair.

"It's really important" she said, sounding and looking distressed "And private" she said, looking around, heading to my room.

"There's no one around" I said, looking around. When I looked at her again she was standing outside the door of my room.

"Are you coming?" she said, distress back in her voice. I sighed I entered my room. I faintly heard someone running, a faint knock and more running. I turned around to see Camille still standing outside my door, but this time she looked a bit out of breathe. I raised my brow in question. "Did you hear something?"

"Nope" she said quickly. Before she said anything she caught her breathe, that's when I heard a click. "You must be hearing things" she said, heading to the front door. Her hand was on the door knob, when I remembered.

"Wait. You said you have something important to tell me"

She looked at me and smiled. "Now that I think about it, it's not that important" she said turning the knob "Bye" she said, almost running out of the apartment.

**Sometimes I worry about that girl. No wonder Logan and Camille never worked out. Logan!** I can't believe I forgot about Logan. I ran to his room door and knocked. "Logan?" I asked.

The door opened on its own and I stepped inside. "Logan?" I asked a bit worried now. I searched the room, calling Logan's name, but I couldn't find him. That's when the front door opened. I ran towards the door, shouting Logan's name. It wasn't Logan.

"Wasn't Logan with you when we left?" Kendall asked, carrying grocery bags.

"Something happened" I said looking at the floor.

"What? What happened?" Carlos asked, also carrying grocery bags.

"James, what's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked concerned.

"I think you need to sit down for this" I said.

"James just tell us" Kendall said.

"Fine. I'm...gay" I said whispering.

"James, speak up" Mrs. Knight said.

"I said I'm gay" I said looking to the ground. Everything went silent. Then I heard the rustling of the grocery bags, but I didn't dare look up. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Carlos. I looked at him.

"You still the same James to me" he said smiling.

"Yeah, so you like guys now" Kendall said shrugging, placing the grocery bags he was holding, next to the ones Carlos was carrying, on the table.

"Well, there's more" I said "Logan kissed me"

"Ok" Kendall said slowly, absorbing the information.

Carlos looked at me and grinned. "So you guys are a couple now" he said.

"When I pulled away from the kiss, Logan ran into his room and locked it. Camille came in not to long after that, being dramatic as usual and then left. When I went to speak to him, him was gone"

"What do you mean gone?" Katie asked, finally speaking.

"Are you fine that I'm in love with Logan? Because I know you've always had a crush on me"

"I don't have a crush on you!" she shouted, stomping her foot against the floor "And I don't mind"

"James?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yes, that's right; I never asked are you alright with me being gay. If you not I can move out" I said sadly, not really wanting to move out.

"There's no need for that. I have no problem with you or Logan being gay, as long as you both happy" she said, Kendall, Carlos and Katie nodding in agreement "But that's not what I wanted to ask. You do realise you just said you in love with Logan?"

"I did?" I asked shocked, before smiling "Yes, I do love him" my face dropped "But he doesn't love me"

"Of course he does" Mrs. Knight and Katie said at the same time.

"But he pulled away"

"Trust me" Mrs. Knight said "He loves you too"

"We see the way he looks at you" Katie chimed in.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes" They said together.

"What did you mean when you said he was gone?" Katie asked.

"When I looked for him he wasn't in his room" I said "He left a letter. He said he didn't want to get rejected by me or by you guys so his running away. He also said his sorry that he kissed me. He thought I was just playing with him"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Mercedes. **Mercedes! I totally forgot about our date!** Apparently my face showed my shock.

"Oh no, you are not bailing on me" she said, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Logan's run away and we need to find him"

"Logan?" she said shocked "Fine" she huffed "Tomorrow then"

"Not tomorrow either. I don't know how to tell you this" I said looking at the floor and then back to her "So I'm going to come out straight and say it. I'm gay, gay for Logan"

She looked at me eyes wide, and mouth gaping open and closed.

"I'm sorry" I said closing the door in her face. **Well, their goes a two year relationship down the drain. Considering I did it for Logan, I upgraded, big time. The only reason I ever went out with her was so that I could forget about my feelings for Logan. It didn't work, but I'm happy it didn't. Now I need to get my Logan.**

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V**

"Thanks for helping me, Camille" I said.

"No problem" she said smiling "But you going to have to tell me what happened?"

I sighed. I knew she was going to want to know. After the break up we actually become good friends. She was the only one that knew about my feelings towards James.

I told her everything. About the game I won, because Kendall distracted James, and how James tackled me, how he said I had the dreamiest eyes. Also how close his face was to mine and how I kissed him. And how I found out it was just a plan to get the controllers, how I ran into my room and locked the door. All the time I was explaining she was quiet, the only indication that she was listening was her nodding her head. When I was finished she hugged me. I started tearing up.

"What am I going to do? James probably hates me now and he must have told the others by now" I said sobbing.

"Don't worry, everything will work out. You can stay with me while you figure out what to do"

"Thank you. I really appreciate it"

* * *

I was woken up by banging at the door. I got up from the coach, groaning when I saw the time, it was six in the morning, and walked through the door, peeking through the hole. My eyes went wide with shock. It was Mercedes. I opened the door.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out" she said. If she could figure it out then so could the guys. I've decided what I'm going to do.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" I said closing the door, but Mercedes stopped it with her foot.

"I've got a message from James" she said.

At the mention of his name I went cold, dreading this moment. I just thought he would do it in person, I didn't expect him to send his girlfriend.

"You...you...do?" I asked stuttering.

"He told me to tell you, that he hates you and never wants to see you again and that you two are no longer friends" she said, every word feeling as if a dagger was stabbing me in the heart. **He hates me**. "Stay away from him, faggot" she spat walking away, closing the door.

I slide down the door, crying.

"Who was at the door?" Camille asked, tiredly rubbing her eyes, before she saw me "What happened?" she said sitting next to me on the floor.

"He hates me" I said sniffling, putting my head on her shoulder "I'm moving back to Minnesota" I said after telling her what Mercedes just told me. Camille was about to say something when I interrupted her "And don't try to stop me"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" she asked sadly.

"Not want, but I have to do it" I said standing up "I'm going to call my parents"

* * *

I hugged Camille, tears in both our eyes, and said goodbye, walking into the plane. I placed my luggage in the free space above my seat and sat down. When I called my parents I could tell they were disappointed, but they accepted me and said I could come home. I hadn't unpacked anything, so we left straight away. The car ride to the airport was quiet, except for Camille asking occasionally if I was sure about leaving and saying how much she's going to miss me. I have to admit at first I wasn't sure, and a bit scared, but now I know it's for the best. He hates me and it hurts to know that I'll never see him again.

* * *

**James' P.O.V**

"Camille! Open up!" I shouted, banging against the door.

There was no answer, so I banged my fists against the door again "Come on, Camille. It's about Logan" Kendall said next to me.

The door opened immediately, showing a fuming Camille.

"What do you want?" she said angrily, walking away. We entered and closed the door. I looked at her confused "After what you said" she screamed "Get out!" she shouted, pointing to the door. We didn't move.

"I don't understand, what did I do?" I asked, truly confused.

"Mercedes was here. She told Logan what you said, that you hated him and that you never what to see him again"

"Mercedes did what" I said, myself angry now "I would never say that. I'm in love with Logan"

"You are?" she said, anger forgotten.

"Yes, I am" I said "Where is he?" I asked.

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes "He went back to Minnesota"

I ran out of Camille's apartment as fast as I could and entered our own, everyone looking at me. I said nothing for a few seconds, catching my breathe, Kendall just catching up with me. "We are going home. We are going to Minnesota"

* * *

"What is wrong with you?!" I shouted angrily into the phone.

"James, please, he was coming in between us" Mercedes said on the other side.

"There is no us. I'm in love with Logan!"

"But James I love you"

"I don't love you" I said hanging up.

* * *

When we landed Mrs. Knight hired a rental car and we drove to Logan's parents' house, but I wasn't prepared for what I found there. There were fire trucks and police cars everywhere. Before the car could come to a complete stop, I jumped out and sprinted to Logan's parents' house. It was on fire, a big black cloud floating above the house. I dropped to my knees and started crying, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Son is everything ok?" asked a concerned police officer.

"No, what happened here?" I asked sniffling, Mrs. Knight and the guys finally catching up with me.

"A crazy girl set the house on fire, with the owners and their son in side. Luckily the owners weren't hurt too badly, but their son was rushed to hospital. He also wasn't hurt badly, but he couldn't breathe"

"Oh god" I said breaking down, when I realised something "Where is the girl now?"

"She's right there" he said pointing to a police car not too far. We walked towards it and everyone gasped.

"Mercedes?" Carlos asked shocked. Mercedes looked at me.

"James" she said smiling.

"There's nothing to smile about" I said almost bursting with anger "You better pray that Logan's ok or, I swear to god, I will kill you" I know it wasn't the smartest thing to say in front of an officer, but I meant it. The officer just chalked it up as nervous.

"How do you know this girl?" the officer asked.

"She's my ex girlfriend" I said to the officer "How did you get here faster than us?" I asked Mercedes.

"I used one of dad's jets. If I couldn't have you, then you couldn't have Logan"

The officer looked at me for explanation.

"Her dad's loaded, she's crazy and I'm in love with Logan"

"Logan's the boy who's in hospital" he said "Do you need me to show you which hospital?"

I shook my head not trusting myself to speak, new tears forming in my eyes.

* * *

"Logan!" I shouted embracing him in a hug, tears streaking down my face "I thought I would never see you again" I broke the hug and cupped his face with my hands "Promise me you'll never leave me again. I thought I lost you"

When we came into the hospital I was looking franticly for Logan when a nurse showed me to his room, his parents sitting by his side, him in a hospital bed.

"I promise" he said "But I thought you didn't like me in that way"

"I don't like you in that way" Logan looked anywhere but directly at me. I leaned closer and put my mouth to his ear "I love you"

"I love you, too" he said, blushing slightly "But we just have one problem" he said smiling.

"Problem?" I asked confused.

"You owe we a first date"

"Doesn't this count?" I asked grinning.

"If it does, then this is the worst date I've ever been on" he said moving out of bed, his feet dangling over the bed, and his back towards me "Logan?" I said poking his back. He shook his head.

"Logan, please come out and play" I said. He shook his head again. **I thought that would have worked**.

For a few minutes I thought, and then I had an idea. I stood up and walked in front of Logan and then picked him up bridal style, causing a surprised gasp from him. I sat down and put him on my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I leaned forward capturing his lips with mine. We pulled away for breathe.

"Best...date...ever" he said out breathe, grinning.


End file.
